


teacher's pet

by JoiningJoice



Series: Indecentber 2k19 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, English Translation available on my page, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: La voce della ragione muore con la sua mano che spinge la testa di Edward Elric contro la sua scrivania dell’aula docenti, dita che affondano nei capelli biondi e folti come spighe. Intravede il suo ghigno, tra le ciocche disordinate – più che altro lo avverte, artefice della sua vergogna eccitata.Indecentber Challenge, Day 3 - Prompt: Student/Professor
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Indecentber 2k19 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611418
Kudos: 6





	teacher's pet

**December 3 rd – RoyEd  
_“Student/Professor”_**

L’illusione del controllo è l’inganno più pericoloso di cui un uomo possa cadere vittima. C’è una voce, da qualche parte sopita dentro Roy, che si batte perché lui la ascolti, strepita e frigna – ed è l’illusione del controllo a bloccarla, ad impedirle di avere la meglio.

La voce della ragione muore con la sua mano che spinge la testa di Edward Elric contro la sua scrivania dell’aula docenti, dita che affondano nei capelli biondi e folti come spighe. Intravede il suo ghigno, tra le ciocche disordinate – più che altro lo avverte, artefice della sua vergogna eccitata.

« Mi fai male, _professore_. », sibila Edward a denti stretti, trattenendo a stento una risata. L’ultima parola è pronunciata con un’enfasi tutta sua, ironica e piena di disprezzo. Fa parte del gioco, ovviamente, ma non impedisce a Roy di sentire il mostro di vergogna e rabbia che lo divora pezzo per pezzo affondare i denti aguzzi nel suo stomaco e lasciare al suo posto un buco nero, vuoto. Chiude gli occhi e si concentra sugli altri sensi a sua disposizione, sul profumo di lavanda dei capelli di Edward, sulla familiare colonna sonora composta dalla cacofonia di zip abbassate, cinture slacciate e mugolii bassi e caldi. In quel modo spera di evitare il senso di colpa, ma quello lo riafferra e stringe la sua gola – esprimendosi in un gemito roco quando Edward si volta sulla schiena e afferra i suoi fianchi, dirigendolo verso di sé.

È brusco qualunque cosa faccia, un atteggiamento che poco si sposa con le sue fattezze delicate. Roy carezza il suo volto, la pelle bianca delle guance; ripensa alla prima volta che ha letto il suo nome tra i vincitori delle borse di studio messe a disposizione dall’università in cui insegna. Ricorda di essersi aspettato un ragazzo educato, con in corpo un’enorme volontà di imparare – e ricorda la delusione, il timore provato nell’essere sottoposto all’esame feroce dello sguardo di Edward, seduto in prima fila durante la prima lezione dell’anno, le labbra strette in una sottile linea di disappunto. 

Edward non lo apprezza, forse lo odia persino – non gli rivolge la parola in classe, non interviene se non interpellato, e per lui non ha che sguardi duri e risposte pregne di sarcasmo; ma nelle rare occasioni in cui sono soli si concede un istante di respiro, ed è in quel singolo istante che Roy lo scopre straordinariamente bello, incredibilmente capace ed interessante.

« Fa veloce. », sibila. Stringe i denti nell’essere accontentato, nell’accogliere la lunghezza di Roy interamente dentro sé, le dita che affondano nelle braccia di lui e stropicciano la camicia altrimenti inamidata. La treccia in cui lega i capelli si è disfatta nella confusione dei loro movimenti, e le ciocche bionde ricadono tra le sue spalle e i fogli di appunti e lezioni sparsi sulla scrivania di Roy. Con le tapparelle abbassate per precauzione l’unica fonte di luce è quella che riesce a scivolare tra le fessure delle stesse, macchie di tramonto che illuminano il volto e gli occhi chiari di Edward, stremato dalla fatica, ridotto ad un oggetto di piacere sotto le spinte rapide e secche dei fianchi di Roy. Lui posa le mani sopra i fianchi di Edward, lo solleva appena, se lo porta contro – lo manipola come vuole e gode nel sentirlo morbido e malleabile sotto le proprie dita.

L’Edward di tutti i giorni non si concede pause. È una persona completamente diversa da quella che ansima il nome di Roy con la voce spezzata dal piacere, e Roy stesso non è sicuro di cosa abbia fatto perché gli sia stato concesso di vedere quel lato di lui – tutto ciò che sa è che un giorno Edward ha atteso che gli altri studenti del corso lasciassero l’aula per poter parlare con lui, e quel giorno entrambi hanno commesso l’errore fatale di concedersi di inspirare ed espirare a fondo, in presenza dell’altro, abbattendo in un soffio la barriera gelida tra insegnante e studente, maestro ed allievo.

Poi l’aveva riaccompagnato a casa, nell’appartamento che Edward condivide col fratello; poi aveva fatto per scusarsi, era stato sul punto di dirgli che non sarebbe mai dovuto ricapitare – ma quando si era voltato per farlo si era trovato a dover affrontare occhi di un colore indefinibile, grandi e accusatori e indispettiti. Aveva aperto bocca solo per accogliere la lingua di Edward contro la propria.

« Professore…! », lo sente ansimare, tendersi, inarcare la schiena finché il suo corpo non preme del tutto contro quello di Roy; lui lascia scivolare la mano tra i bacini uniti e carezza la sua erezione, felice di tormentarlo, di dargli un ulteriore motivo per nascondere il volto dietro le mani ed emettere singhiozzi di piacere strozzato. Viene così, muovendosi appena dentro Edward, completamente avvolto dal vibrare incessante del suo corpo – e nella cecità del momento lo sente sciogliersi, il pugno con cui lo ha stretto che diventa umido ed appiccicoso del suo seme. Annebbiato dallo stordimento dischiude le dita per osservare il frutto dei suoi sforzi ed è sorpreso nel sentire le mani di Edward afferrare il suo polso, portare la sua mano verso la propria bocca. Edward lecca il proprio piacere dalle sue dita con gli occhi socchiusi per il misto di vergogna ed eccitazione, poi finalmente si ferma. Inspira ed espira profondamente.

Un’altra fantasia su cui Roy adora soffermarsi è quella del sesso privo di fretta. Lo immagina nel proprio letto, una domenica mattina; immagina di poter fare con calma, di sentirlo diventare cera più e più volte sotto o sopra di sé – ma la calma e la gentilezza non appartiene al loro rapporto. Edward lo spinge via da sé, piano, per riabituarsi alla sensazione di vuotezza che ogni volta lo riporta a cercare le attenzioni di Roy – lui è sicuro sia di questo che si tratta, una semplice necessità fisica – e si mette in piedi su gambe tremanti, chinandosi per raccogliere i pantaloni da terra.

Con un movimento dettato dall’abitudine, poi, afferra tra i denti un elastico che ha al polso e raccoglie i capelli in una coda bassa. Fa tutto in silenzio, senza dire una parola – quello che dapprima poteva definirsi imbarazzo è ora abitudine. Quando si volta trova Roy già rivestito, con un lembo della camicia rimasto fuori dai pantaloni; valuta allora di avvicinarsi per sistemarlo egli stesso, ma alla fine si limita a farglielo notare con un cenno del capo. « Alla prossima, professore. », mormora poi, recuperando lo zaino da terra.

Roy non ricambia il saluto. Farlo significherebbe ammettere che ci sarà una prossima volta, e non è una speranza a cui vuole aggrapparsi, né una a cui vuole condannarlo.


End file.
